Blindfold The Leaves
by stolen-bliss
Summary: [[PG13 for scenes in later chapters]] Tega was the best Blitzer Zanarkand High had ever seen, so it made sense when she's asked to join the Abes. Can a friendship with Abes star Tidus hurt her career? Will her life turn upside down with her decision?


Howdy! This is my first fan fiction on this site. I hope you enjoy. Now, some things before we start...  
  
This story isn't going to be your typical FFX story. It will contain only three original FFX characters---Tidus, Jecht and Auron.   
  
The reason for the sucky summary---I don't want to give a thing away. Not a thing. I can just tell you that this isn't your typical fan fiction.  
  
Although it is fan fiction.  
  
Tega, of course, is my own creation. She is 100% mine. I didn't steal a bit of her from anyone else. She's mine. Don't take her either.   
  
I'll have a drawing of her sometime in the near future so you can see her. Hopefully. Maybe some other characters such a Janee, Bine, Tyrouge, Gero and Tega's parents.   
  
And Tidus's last name? Yah, I made that up. When you see it, don't think Square made it. I did. Not that I'm really taking credit, but it's just that his last name sucks and really doesn't fit him at all so don't think Square made a large mistake and gave him a stupid name. That was MY fault.  
  
This first chapter will be short. I usually write about twice this amount. Just so you know. If you don't think you can read long chapters, you've been warned.  
  
For the fic name? Yes, I know it's VERY weird. Very unique.  
  
I must tell you first that I am the deepest person I know (Although I'm sure I'm not the deepest person in the world. Don't say I'm that. I'm just the deepest person I know). I never see anything by it's skin. I see it by it's soul.  
  
This is why I don't call it "What Should Have Happened" or "Destiny" or something like that. I am not fond of overplayed names. I am not fond of names that don't really have to do something with a story.  
  
But you'll ask: Why does the name "Blindfold the Leaves" work?   
  
...I am not overly fond of song titles for names, but this fit so well. "Blindfold the Leaves" was one of the first releases by Settlefish, a band under the Deep Elm record label. (Completely indie. Do not look for this on your top-40 radio.) I had the idea for this fan fic in the works for the longest time, and I've had this CD (Emo is Awesome/ Emo is Evil 2) for a long time too.   
  
And for the first time the other day, I discovered that this song, under metaphoric terms, fits the theme for my fic "Blindfold the Leaves" so well.  
  
If you are not deep, do not fear. When this fan fic is over, I will give you the lines from this one by one with how it fits in the story. A few of you will probably disagree with me, but that's the beauty of being yourself and having the right to be deep and wonder.   
  
I now leave you with my first FFX fanfiction, "Blindfold the Leaves." Please enjoy. Do review. If you don't like it, don't bash. Constructive critism. Telling someone they suck gets them nowhere and that makes them hate you for the rest of your life. You don't want that do you?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sketched dots while viewing a TransAtlantic leave the ocean  
  
I sketched dots and glued pieces together as I imagined them  
  
Little daily victories that don't need to be told  
  
Interrupt photos with eyes that drift to sea  
  
A camera obscure  
  
A decision made home  
  
Friday sets a previous encounter  
  
In the snow I ask questions  
  
Lines draw figures of paper  
  
I believe they are real  
  
Actions within old telephones  
  
Coins that drop way too fast  
  
Blindfold the leaves so they drop on my chest  
  
Now it's time  
  
A million sparks set the timing for flights  
  
That departure now  
  
~"Blindfold the Leaves" Settlefish  
  
BLINDFOLD THE LEAVES  
  
FINAL FANTASY X FAN FICTION  
  
STORY AND MOST CHARACTERS CREDITED TO VERONICA (stolen_bliss@hotmail.com)  
  
STORY SONG CREDITED TO SETTLEFISH - "BLINDFOLD THE LEAVES" OFF "DANCE AWHILE, UPSET" 2003 DEEP ELM RECORDS  
  
ZANARKAND, BLITZBALL, TIDUS, AURON, JECHT, AND NUMEROUS OTHER ITEMS CREDITED TO SQUARE ENIX  
  
"Why didn't you let me drive?" Her voice was so solid. So mean in intentions. At times, it wasn't her and at times, it was. She got her extreme sarcasm and anger from her father.   
  
In fact, she got everything from her father, except for her stature. She was short, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. They had these red streaks in them that sent fear into everyone's soul. These were her father's eyes on his good day.   
  
Her eyes were always like this. Just like the rest of her, except for that mood. She had a smile that would shine when she was happy, in love or nervous. At any other time, she was straight or concentrating. Even when people talked about her behind her back, she held the same face. Her face was constantly dotted with light freckles and her hair, although shiny and somewhat soft, was strengthened from the chlorine. Her feet were always rough, along with her hands. She never liked lotion because she was in the water so much. It just dried them out no matter how much lotion she put on them.   
  
But however the water or the sun hit her, she was always beautiful. She had been sought after not because of her beauty, but because of her skills.   
  
This was something that she received from neither her mother or her father. They claimed it was just dormant; her grandfather on her mother's side had been heavily involved with sports. He constantly was coaching different teams.   
  
This girl didn't coach. She didn't play either, although she wanted to. She currently was without a team; her second home.   
  
It was rare to see her sitting out. From the time she could say words clearly, she would throw a large blue and white ball with little knobs into the air and butt it with her head. She would kick it as far as she could; and she could kick it farther than anybody a couple years older than her. Such skills put her on a little league team when she was still too young, and she was the star. She was also so much smaller than everyone else, but she was faster. Stronger. Better.  
  
In Junior High, the varsity team wanted her. She became the backup for the big games against the rivals for the high schoolers. She always attended her own games anyway. She couldn't get enough of the sport.  
  
The varsity team put her on the team without a tryout. She didn't need one. When they had graduation for the seniors, they called her. They had to guarantee that she was going to THEIR school and no one else. It was like a draft; who asks you first will get you, if you agreed. And she agreed.  
  
She agreed to be the best player that Zanarkand High ever had. She accomplished it by the beginning of her sophomore year.  
  
Even the summer wouldn't let her stop. She would spend most of her time at the high school pool, working on holding her breath or the dribbling of her ball. She could bench more than her own weight although she never looked it. There never was an off-season.  
  
She finally reached the last game of her high school career. She knew that nearly every college in the whole world would ask for her. She was right for she had received over fifty pleas for her to join their team.  
  
However, the last plea had been that she had not expected.   
  
"You're not going to get pulled over before you become an Abe," a cheery blonde said softly. She was unusually quiet, and it worried her friend. The brunette glared for a second, then sighed. She rested her head into the leather seats, hoping that she would be there soon. Her friend was such a slow driver...only goes five miles per hour over the speed limit...  
  
"Who says I'm becoming an Abe?" she responded. It had been a late reaction, but it hit the blonde the same anyway.  
  
"Who is the second youngest person to be asked to join the Abes?"  
  
"Who said the second youngest person is going to make it?"  
  
"Who said you wouldn't?"  
  
That shut her up.   
  
The brunette shook her head and glared out the side window. It was a beautiful day, and downtown had never looked prettier. Mid-summer. Her favorite time of the year. She could train on the shore and not freeze to death.  
  
Now, she would train in the biggest building in the city.  
  
"Tega, I don't think you know how good you are-"  
  
"When I'm as good as Jecht, you can shut me up," Tega spit. She didn't want to be cocky, not now. She had to remain up for these tryouts. This could determine what she was going to do for the rest of her life.   
  
And whether she ever needed to go to college.  
  
Tega wasn't just good at blitzball. She was great. She had so much strength that she could propel herself out of water. Not just any high school student could have done that. Only one from every other team, perhaps. Maybe less than that. Tega also had the aggression that could seriously injure too many. She got into a fight at one of her blitz games once to only hurt every starter.   
  
She didn't feel that she stood out from every other blitzer. She had scored the most points in school history, but it didn't effect her. She was the youngest blitzer to be on the varsity team. She caught the most passes out of anybody in her school.   
  
But she didn't feel special.  
  
"But Jecht is gone."  
  
Tega turned to her friend. She had a smirk on her face. She hoped that she had showed up her all-star friend, but Tega just huffed.  
  
"And because you're the biggest flirt in the world doesn't make you the greatest. The ones that have died are still better than you, Janee," Tega growled. "Just because Jecht's been gone for ten years doesn't mean I've taken his spot."  
  
"I wish you'd shut up," Janee whispered under her breath. Luckily for her, Tega hadn't heard her. Tega really wasn't paying attention either.  
  
"Plus, his son's much better than me."  
  
Janee smiled. She liked his son. Blonde hair that nearly matched hers. Longer and curled out by his ears. Baby blue eyes. Muscular body. She had liked him since she saw his first layout in Blitz Monthly. He held his silver necklace in his hands by his side, the suspenders on his uniform pants down by his sides. No shoes. No shirt. Just back muscles and a tattoo that said "Zanarkand" in gothic writing across his shoulder blades. It reminded her greatly of his father. Jecht never wore shoes or a shirt...just his blitz pants with the suspenders down.  
  
"I think you could show him a thing or two. He is just starting his pro career too," Janee pointed out. Tega rolled her eyes again.  
  
"He's been pro for one year. He stopped going to school to play blitzball. And! Once again! He's Jecht's son."  
  
Janee rolled her eyes back at Tega.  
  
"Girl, you just have to realize that your life as you know it might change. You're better than you think you really are." 


End file.
